


high tide

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, airport hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamada gets some Korean in him.





	high tide

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for trope bingo (unexpected friendship).

Yamada’s washing his hands when someone flies through the bathroom door, dead-bolting it behind him and flattening himself against the back of it. Ordinarily this would be a little concerning for Yamada, who is at Incheon International by himself and whom nobody would notice missing for at least three days, but he’d recognize the relieved sigh of escaping fangirls anywhere.

“Ah,” the stranger says, noticing Yamada. “I hope you don’t have a plane to catch.”

At least that’s what Yamada thinks he says; his Korean isn’t the best, though he’s been studying double-time since he planned this trip. “I just got here,” he tries to say.

“Japanese?” the man says slowly, and Yamada nods. “English?”

Yamada shakes his head. “I speak a little Korean.”

“It’s not very good,” is what he gets in reply, but he earns a grin as the very tall figure walks toward him. “Park Chanyeol from EXO. You’re an idol too, right?”

“Yes?” Yamada’s still not sure what Chanyeol is saying, only catching his name and group, but Chanyeol’s smiling so brightly and it’s so mesmerizing that Yamada would probably agree to anything right now. “I’m Yamada Ryosuke from Hey! Say! JUMP. Nice to meet you.”

“Of course you would be an idol, with that face.” Chanyeol tilts his head when Yamada just blinks at him, then speaks super slowly. “Can you understand me?”

“No,” Yamada admits, looking down dejectedly. “I guess I didn’t study enough.”

“It’s fine!” Chanyeol exclaims, throwing an arm around Yamada’s shoulders and shaking him until he looks up in confusion. “Wow, you’re short. Are you even old enough to be travelling by yourself? What are you, thirteen?”

Yamada hears the number and narrows his eyes. “I’m twenty!”

“We’re the same age?” Chanyeol looks astounded by this information. “You’re really good-looking, though. Do you hear what I’m saying?”

“I think you’re making fun of me,” Yamada says with a pout. He does his best to construct the sentence together with his limited vocabulary, but it takes Chanyeol a few seconds to wade through the undoubtedly horrible grammar to the root of his meaning.

“I’m complimenting you!” Chanyeol exclaims, speaking louder like that’s going to help. “Don’t pout like that! It’s too cute.”

Yamada definitely recognizes that phrase and is so surprised that he just stares up at Chanyeol in disbelief. He expects that response from fangirls, not incredibly tall attractive Korean idols. He’d have to live under a rock not to know who EXO is, though he couldn’t pick their faces out of a crowd. Now he doesn’t think he could ever forget Chanyeol’s face, how it’s a little weird that his ears stick out so much, but that makes him even more appealing.

Some banging on the door and female screams interrupt their eyelock. “Doesn’t look like they’re going away anytime soon,” Chanyeol says with a sigh, and somehow Yamada understands him without knowing the specific words.

Yamada considers the opportunity with which he’s been presented and nods to himself. Neither of his sisters would ever forgive him if he passed up a chance to bang an EXO member, even if it’s in a dirty airport bathroom. He just needs to convey his proposition to Chanyeol somehow, without using the traditionally vulgar Korean words he’d naturally learned first that may make Chanyeol make fun of him for real.

Then he remembers that body language is universal and reaches for Chanyeol’s arm, slowly tugging him closer. Chanyeol looks at him and Yamada watches the comprehension dawn in those eyes as the taller man approaches him. The sink digs into his lower back as Chanyeol doesn’t stop, pressing a long leg between his short ones and managing to hold his gaze from the close proximity.

He still looks uncertain, so Yamada throws caution to the wind and grabs Chanyeol by the collar of his T-shirt, pulling him down for a kiss that makes Yamada’s intentions more than clear. Chanyeol kisses back, so fiercely that Yamada would have lost his balance had he not been propped up by the sink, though that only lasts until Chanyeol grabs him firmly by the hips and lifts him.

“There,” Chanyeol says, now eye-to-eye with Yamada while Yamada’s feet dangle off the edge of the sink. “Goddamn, you’re hot. Do you always travel in eyeliner?”

Yamada just smiles; he has no idea what Chanyeol is saying, but it sure sounds good with the taller man looking at him like he wants to devour him right here. But all he does is lean in again, kissing him breathless as Yamada’s legs easily spread for Chanyeol to press between them.

“I could take you right here, pretty idol boy,” Chanyeol hisses, grinding right where Yamada’s hardening against him. “Would you like that?”

Nodding at whatever is growled against his lips, Yamada wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, playing with what little hair is sticking out of the backwards cap before moving around to Chanyeol’s ears. Chanyeol jerks when Yamada trails a finger along the shell, hands suddenly all over Yamada like he has eight of them. “You like this?” Yamada asks in Japanese, because it’s basic enough that Chanyeol might get it.

His answer is in the form of Chanyeol’s mouth on his jaw, throat, neck, everywhere he can reach as Yamada tilts his head back to give him more room. He moans freely, the noise echoing from the acoustics of the tiled room as Chanyeol reaches down and gropes Yamada through his jeans.

Yamada pushes up into the touch, rocking on the edge of the sink as he claws at the back of Chanyeol’s shirt, halfway pulling it off. He doesn’t bother following through, since they’re moving too fast for proper undressing and Yamada likes having something to grab onto anyway, fisting the fabric with each squeeze to his cock.

He lowers a hand to return to favor and opens Chanyeol’s pants, eyes bulging when he learns how big Chanyeol’s cock is. His hands may be small, but he can barely fit his fingers around it, and he doesn’t know how to say “I’m going to need some thorough preparation if you want me to take this monster” in Korean so he just nudges Chanyeol and points toward his carry-on bag.

Chanyeol barely has to move to grab it, extending his long arms without abandoning his post on Yamada’s neck. He puts it on the next sink and Yamada digs blindly into the front pocket, emerging with his travel lube and pushing it pointedly into Chanyeol’s hand. A low groan vibrates his throat as Chanyeol recognizes it for what it is, helping Yamada out of one leg of his jeans and pulling him toward the edge of the sink for better leverage.

Chanyeol’s fingers are longer than anything Yamada’s had before, touching Yamada so deep that all he can do is cry out as Chanyeol stretches him open. He’s hissing into Yamada’s neck, words that Yamada doesn’t understand but feel incredibly filthy, that low voice vibrating his entire body with each syllable. All he can do is hold on as Chanyeol eases in more fingers, getting up to three before Yamada whines from the pressure.

“One more,” Chanyeol whispers, sinfully deep, and Yamada understands that loud and clear. He wills his body to relax and take in that last bit of width, rocking up as much as he can in this position with all four of Chanyeol’s fingers moving inside him and driving him crazy.

“Please,” Yamada gasps, not even bothering to speak in Korean. He knows how to say it, but right now he barely knows his own name and the Japanese just rolls off his tongue naturally. “Please, Park-san.”

Chanyeol kisses his way up Yamada’s jaw, tonguing his earring. “A third of the people in this airport are Parks. Use my name.”

“Ch-Chanyeol-san,” Yamada gets out, losing his breath as Chanyeol moves his fingers in and out, simulating what he’s about to do. “ _Please_.”

“Sounds so nice,” Chanyeol says, and Yamada tries not to whimper like a desperate whore when those fingers disappear from inside him. He doesn’t succeed, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem keen on teasing him as he rolls on a condom and lathers on more lube. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Yamada files away that useful bit of Korean as he wraps his legs snugly around Chanyeol’s waist, accepting Chanyeol’s mouth back on his as Chanyeol pushes inside him, slow but firm. Yamada bites his lip to take it all, which has Chanyeol licking at his teeth to let go, whispering soothingly as his long fingers stroke Yamada’s bare hip.

The deep bass of Chanyeol’s groan has Yamada’s body relaxing enough for Chanyeol to move. Quick, shallow thrusts that still manage to touch Yamada right where he wants it, making him arch right out of their sloppy kissing and nearly bang his head on the mirror. Chanyeol doesn’t waste any time, his noises coming faster as he speeds up his rhythm, clearly intent on not drawing this out.

Yamada rushes to wrap his fingers around his cock, pulling a hiss from both of them as he strokes himself as fast as he can. His eyes focus for a brief second to see Chanyeol looking down, watching everything going on between them, and it’s so hot that a moan forces its way out of Yamada’s lungs as his orgasm looms in the distance.

It gets easier to move as Yamada’s body gets used to the exceptionally large intrusion, making Chanyeol fuck him harder and _damn_ Yamada’s going to feel this for the entire duration of his trip, if not longer. It feels so good, though, slamming into him, making his body tremble as he gets closer and closer. He thumbs the head of his cock, teasing himself at the edge, and a particularly rough thrust from Chanyeol is inevitably what pushes him over.

He chokes on his air as he comes, taken higher by Chanyeol’s low grunts that continue until Yamada feels the huge length inside him twitch. Everything stands still for a few seconds, Chanyeol keeping Yamada upright on the edge of the sink as he slips out and snaps off the condom. He doesn’t go too far, helping Yamada get his feet on the floor and making sure he’s balanced before letting go.

Yamada blinks up at him, wondering what the hell happens now, but Chanyeol just grins at him and fixes his clothes. “I think the girls are gone. Get dressed and we’ll make a run for it.”

He’s gesturing wildly at Yamada’s pants, which are still half off, and Yamada manages to step back into the other leg without falling over. Turning to check his reflection, he assesses that he looks thoroughly fucked and makes a valiant effort to tame his hair.

When he turns back around, Chanyeol is holding out what looks to be a business card. It has Chanyeol’s name in Korean and an email address, which has Yamada staring at him questioningly.

“To practice your Korean,” Chanyeol says slowly, fixing his ballcap and making his ears stick out even more. “Because you suck at it.”

Yamada just nods, only understanding the practice part. “Thank you,” he says in Korean.

He must say it right, because Chanyeol flashes him a satisfied—if not devious—smile. “My pleasure.”


End file.
